The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for replicating three-dimensional articles, and more particularly to an arrangement for precisely replicating such articles for end use as gun stocks or components of furniture. The apparatus includes a cutter head which is movable both laterally and transversely of the device, and further means are provided for adjustably tilting the cutter head and stylus so as to achieve a full degree of flexibility and freedom for working the cutter head.
It is frequently desirable to replicate articles of manufacture, such as, for example, gun stocks, components of furniture, and the like. These articles are, to a certain degree, perishable, and it is economically desirable to replace the perishable components so as to restore the article to a usable condition. Examples of such articles are, for example, guns such as sporting rifles which normally utilize a wooden stock, with the stock being subject to deterioration and damage at a rate significantly greater than the balance of the rifle. For various articles of furniture, for example, components such as arms, legs, or other members may be broken and the article of furniture may be salvaged if the broken member is replaced. The apparatus of the present invention is particularly adapted for replication of three-dimensional articles on a highly conforming and sound basis.
Apparatus for replicating three-dimensional articles have been known and utilized in the past. Frequently, however, these devices have been extremely cumbersome and the ordinary skilled artisan utilizing these devices has significant difficultiy in accurately replicating the article on a reliable and conforming basis. As such, articles prepared therefrom, such as gun stocks may not represent the predecessor article and as such, find limited application, particularly where accuracy is required. Furthermore, prior devices for replicating three-dimensional articles have frequently been cumbersome to utilize, and have lacked the required degree of flexibility and freedom so as to enable the artisan to recreate the article on an accurate basis. Furthermore, the apparatus of the present invention is provided with a counterweight system which permits the artisan to utilize the device for over extended periods of time without encountering fatigue which could otherwise impede the accuracy of the effort.